Birthday Blitz: LL's Adventure
by Blitz the Hedgehog
Summary: This is for my friend Comrade Athelwine! LL sets out on a crazy birthday adventure! What's happened to Blitz? Will it ruin LL's birthday? Of course not! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COMRADE! :D ...I think I just totally spoiled that ending. . .


**Comrade Athelwine,**

**I hope you have the best birthday ever. With lots of smiles and cake and presents! I hope this story will make you smile. I know it kinda sucks but just know it's the thought that counts. ^^; May your upcoming year be full of healthy and inspiration and other good things (like sunshine and rainbows). You've been such a great friend and very supportive of my work. Thank you ever so much! It's been super fun sharing ideas with you! :D**

**~ Blitz the hedgehog**

**I don't own Sonic characters.**

* * *

_So this is how I'm going to spend my birthday._

The golden hedgehog shoved a messy handful of popcorn into his mouth. He chewed lazily as he continued to watch the science-fiction show that played on his television. The bowl of popcorn sat half-eaten in his lap. His body sprawled across the couch like he was thrown there. He ran an idling hand through his messy golden quills, sighing loudly. He set the bowl aside and washed a hand over his face.

_No party. No presents. No friends. No sister. All day. _

He rubbed his eye and straightened his back.

_Had I done something wrong?_

He let out another long breath, puffing his cheeks as he exhaled. Turning over his shoulder, he checked the microwave in the kitchen for the time. 12:20 p.m. So only half his day was gone. There was still a chance to make this into a better birthday.

He stood up and stretched, cracking his back in the process. Then straighten out his loose white shirt that was halfway unbuttoned to reveal a tuft of white chest fur. He brushed off the excess crumbs on his black pants and made his way to the kitchen.

_Okay, so I could make myself a cake. Or maybe some cookies._

He peeked into his refrigerator.

_I could always order a pie from one of the local-_

His phone started vibrating on his counter. He was almost excited that someone decided to call him today. He hadn't received any word from anyone all day. He hoped the person calling him was going to tell him "happy birthday." Just one "happy birthday" would satisfy him.

He checked the caller ID and half smiled.

_I knew she'd call sometime._

"Blitz!" He said with a smile, "And here I though you-"

"There's no time for that LeeLin! This is an emergency!" The panic was evident in her voice.

The smile disappeared from his face.

"What's going on?" He asked, suddenly very concerned.

The connection fizzled. Blitz was breathing unevenly on the other side of the phone.

"It's Eggman. I was out helping Sonic when he captured me and broke my chainsaw. I swear to Chaos when I see that oversized walrus I'm going to rip the mustache right off his face!" Blitz practically growled.

The gold hedgehog gripped the table in one hand and held he phone in the other. He looked around his house as if he would find the answer there.

"Captured? Where exactly are you? Are you okay?"

The phone crackled again, cutting off the first couple words.

" -Fine. I'm tied up in a warehouse on the other side of town. The one on Churchill street!" She said, "LL you gotta get here soon. I'm not sure what they're going to do to me but I don't wanna find out."

LL jumped over to his car keys on the table and ran to the door.

"I'll be there soon. Hang in there, Blitzy."

The phone crackled wildly, a door creaked in the background.

"You better- -sorry about- -I- -warehouse three- Happy-" The line went dead.

He put his phone in his pocket and swung the door open, running out of his house to his car.

"I'm comin', Blitzy!" he yelled triumphantly.

He got into his sleek white car and started up the engine.

_My sister, -my warrior, kick-ass, never-back-down sister- has been taken into custody by a fat evil genius and his robots._

LL stepped on the pedal and the car's wheels screeched as he sped down the road.

_And she somehow thinks I, -the combat novice, diseased, flirtatious brother- am going to save her from the robots keeping her imprisoned._

All he could do was shake his head.

_This is going to be one hell of a birthday._

_- o - o - o - o -_

His car screeched as he pulled into the vacant lot in front of the warehouse. He shut off the engine and hopped out of his car. The grounds were eerily quiet. The buildings were tattered and aged from the elements. All of them large enough to hold any aircraft.

LL began running to the first warehouse.

_I need warehouse three. This one is..._

He looked to the number next to the door.

_Five. So three should be this way._

Sprinting down the alleyway, he came to the next door.

_Six? _

He huffed and turned to look down the distance he just ran.

_Damn it! Where's a map when you need one?_

Growling frustratedly, he ran the way he came and took a perpendicular alleyway. He came to the door with the number three on it. The door thankfully opened easily and he slipped inside the dark room.

The smell of dampness hit his nose. His steps echoed in the empty warehouse. His nose scrunched as he quietly made his way to the stairs.

The stairs creaked under his weight. Once at the top, he took a door that led down a dark hallway.

_This does NOT look safe. _

The door creaked shut behind him, leaving him in the near pitch black hall. He stepped forward cautiously, looking and listening for any signs of Blitz. He had the urge to call her name, but he didn't know who else was here with him. He definitely didn't wanna draw the wrong attention to himself now.

The first door he came to, he pushed it open and checked the room. It was completely empty. He went to the next one. Only a couple old crates in the corner. Then the third? A couple rotting planks of wood.

_Some guidance would be nice. Should I start saying "Marco" and hope it's my sister saying "Polo"? _

He shut the door and followed the hall, not bothering to look in any other rooms.

_I'm in a scary warehouse. Searching for my captured sister. On my birthday. _

_Could it get any weirder?_

LL could barely make out the hallway taking a left turn. He continued on, sighing quietly to himself but keeping an eye on everything around him. A door slammed loudly, breaking the solid silence and making LL jump five feet in the air.

His heart pounding, he turned around quickly.

_What the HELL was that?_

At the end of the hall, a cloaked figure stood on a broken metal door. It's face concealed by the lengthy fabric. Something glittered in it's hand. LL took a step back, but the figure stepped forward. It came closer at a steady pace. All of LL's nerves screamed the same command to him.

_Run like hell! Run like hell! RUN. LIKE. HELL!_

LL turned and sprinted down the hallway without a second thought. The adrenaline shot through his body as he turned down the different halls. He hoped there weren't any dead ends.

_Hide! No, wait. Don't. I'll be cornered! Just run until you find the exit. But what if they way I came was the only exit?_

Another door slammed and when he looked over his shoulder, the cloaked man was floating towards him, knife raised.

_Worst. Birthday. Ever._

LL had the urge to scream, but no noise came out. The man was only ten feet away from him now. The door to a room was nearby. LL swung the door open to run inside. The door hit the figured straight in the face. The figured groaned in pain.

LL was pleased to find it wasn't a vacant room. It was another hallway.

"LeeLin? Is that you?" A muffled voice came from inside the walls.

LL had never been so relieved to hear his sister's voice in his entire life.

"Blitz! You're here! Where are you?" LL asked, surveying all the closed doors.

"Third door on the left!"

Another slam behind him jolted him forward to the third door. He opened the door and shut it behind him. Breathing heavily in the dark room, his back against the door.

The lights suddenly turned on, LL's heart nearly jumped from his chest. He shut his eyes and flinched against the door.

"SURPRISE!"

_...What?_

LL opened his eyes. The whole room was filled with people. Balloons were all around, tables of food on either side of the room. He saw Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, even Shadow glowering in the corner.

LL could only gape.

"LeeLin! You made it!" Blitz popped in from out of nowhere, her blonde quills bouncing with her.

She smiled a sweet smile like she was an innocent little girl. She hugged her brother around the neck, who was still in shock.

"What is this?" LL found his voice after a second.

Blitz giggled, "Your birthday party! I've spent all day planning it!" She threw some confetti in the air around him, "Happy Birthday!"

"You told me you were captured!" LL threw his arms in the air.

She still smiled, "It was the only way to get you here without having any idea that this was your surprise party." She folded her arms, "You're smart, so I knew you'd figure it out if I just said, 'come to this location'. I wanted it to be a super surprise so I made it all up to get you here!"

The door hit against LL's back. He moved and in snuck the man that was chasing LL. The cloaked man pulled off his hood and smiled at LL.

"Sorry about the scare, LL. You're sister put me up to it." Said the black hedgehog with the red and navy stripes.

He leaned in closer to LL, "I can still date your sister, right?"

LL smiled, "If you think you can handle her."

"Devon!" Blitz hugged him, "Thanks for doing that for me! We shall talk of your reward later," she winked at him and he smiled a mischievous smile.

All LL could do was shake his head and smile.

"Blitz," he put his hand on her shoulder, "You're something else."

She grinned and hugged him again.

"Get off my man, Blitz!"

LL looked up just before he was attacked with a giant hug from a white and black rabbit.

"Hey, Sayo." LL said with a smile as he hugged him back.

Sayo continued to hug LL, "For the record, I thought scaring you was too much. We should have just had the party at Blitz's house," he squeezed him tighter, "Either way, I'm super glad you're here! Happy Birthday!"

LL stepped out of his embrace.

"Thanks, Sayo," LL winked at him. Sayo looked like he was about to faint and have hearts pop out of his ears.

"Don't I get a hug too?"

A light blue hedgehog came weaving through the crowd of people. She smiled warmly at LL.

"Kiya! Good to see you," LL said as he hugged her.

"Happy birthday, LL. Hope this is best birthday ever," she smiled.

LL looked up at everyone in the room, who were all smiling warm smiles. All genuinely wishing him a happy birthday.

"Thank you all for the wonderful surprise," he grinned, "This was definitely a unique birthday."

Everyone clapped and cheered. The music started playing and people started dancing. LL was about to join in when someone touched his arm.

"Hey, come out on the roof for a second, will you?"

LL met his sister's eyes.

"Yeah. Sure."

Blitz guided him back out to the hallway and down to a door that led out to the roof of the warehouse.

They walked out onto the roof. Blitz walked to the edge of the roof and stared out over all the buildings. LL walked up next to her, admiring the view as well.

"We've been through it all, haven't we?"

Her voice was no longer edged with wit. It was a thoughtful voice, calm and gentle.

"From moving out of our judgmental parents' home, to your sickness, to my martial arts training, to the robots that we fight alongside the fastest hedgehog in the world," she shook her head at all the memories, "we've had to have done it all."

LL laughed under his breath, "You kidding?"

Blitz gazed up to her brother and LL gazed back.

"This is only the beginning," he said with a clever smirk on his face.

Blitz smiled a warm smile. A smile reserved only for her brother.

"You're the best brother ever."

LL embraced his sister with a smile.

"And I couldn't ask for a better sister."

* * *

**:) I wish both you and LL the best of luck with your life and whatever else you pursue! Blitz and LL will forever be the most awesome and eccentric twins out there! XD**

**xoxo**


End file.
